High School Blues
by John Cena's Field Hockey Star
Summary: Stephanie Conner and her 3 older brothers move in with their eldest sister, and go though the trials of high school. John CenaOC. Disclaimer:I don't know The WWE or any of it's wrestlers!
1. Prologue

High School Blues (WWE)

Rating: T (PG-13)

Pairing: John Cena/OC

Summary: Stephanie Conner and her 3 older brothers move in with their eldest sister, and go though the trials of high school.

Chapter: Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone! I did it! I finally wrote my first story! Sorry it took so long to get up. I gotta say, it feels totally awesome to be apart of again as an author! Well, I hope you like it! R&R

_ "But…won't you be here for my game? My coach said that a scout from Boston University is coming." the two adults smiled at the teen girl. _

_ "We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie," the women replied hugging her._

_ "We'll be back before you know it." Said the man and hugged her too. "Here is a good luck present" the man took out a small box with blue wrapping and a sliver bow. The girl quickly took it and ripped of the ribbon along with the wrapping. She forced the tiny box open and smiled. _

_ "Oh thank you mommy! Daddy!" inside was a sliver necklace with a heart shape diamond. She smiled and hugged both adults. "Come back soon." Three other boys came up from behind her and one put his arm around her. _

_ "Take of her you three." Said the women and the boys all nodded. The adults turned and walked away. Their children watching them slowly disappear into the horizon._

_ She looked over to the crowd as she and her team walked out. She saw her brothers, her friends, but not her parents. She looked at one of her brothers. He shrugged and mouthed, 'I'm sure their on their way'. She just nodded. She continued to walk toward her bench when her coach and a man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes walked over to her. _

_ "Stephanie," the coach said. "I'd like you to meet Gary Woods, the representative from BU." The man held out his hand out and shook her hand. _

_ "It's an honor to meet you Miss. Conner." Mr. Woods said. "Play your hardest tonight. Your performance will depend on where you will go for college. You're the first sophomore to ever be liable for a scholarship."_

_ "Thank you very much. I am honored." She replied and the man smiled._

_ "Good luck Mr. Adams, Miss. Conner." He walked away._

_ "Okay girls, this is it," Coach Adams said. "We only have one shot at this. We only have 10 seconds left to make State Champions! Jess, you're going to throw the ball to Hannah, where Hannah will take it down. Stephanie, you get open somewhere and take that shot right away. Everyone else, make sure Stephanie is covered. Ready? Aright let's do this. Hands in, 'together' on three. One, Two, Three…"_

_ "TOGETHER!" _

_ The whistle blew once they were all in place. Jess threw the ball in. Hannah ran down, stopping at center court, she looked around and bounce passed the ball to Stephanie. Once Stephanie caught it, she looked at the scoreboard. _Five seconds left. I can do this! _She turned, centering herself with the basket. She bent her knees and jumped up, letting go of the ball while in the air. Everyone watched as the slow in slow motion as the ball turned in the air. Three…two…one….BUZZZZZZZZZZ. _

_ The crowd went wild! It went in. People where standing, yelling. Her teammates stood up and ran to her! They all hugged and smiled. They won! Stephanie grinned and went though the crowd. She spotted her brothers, talking to a policeman. They all looked at her with sad faces._


	2. Chapter One

High School Blues

By: John Cena's Basketball Star

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary:

Chapter: One

A/N: Okay everyone! Here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it! I'm finally updating it's so awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Voice: Ohayo!

Me: Who the hell is that!

Voice: it's your imaginary friend!

Me: Since when do I have an imaginary friend?

Voice: Since forever.

Me: Then why come now?

Voice: Because I thought you need help with your story!

Me: Fine. What should I call you?

Voice: Just call me G.

Me: Fine! Okay everyone! Here is chapter One of HSB!

RING RING RING RING RI--SLAM! Her hand shot out under her covers and hit her alarm clock. She removed the covers and looked at the clock. 6:30am. She grumbled something incoherent and laid back down, the covers going over her head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"GRRRRRRR...GO AWAY!"

"Stephanie?" The door opened and she rose up. She looked over at the door and saw her brother. His brown hair was spiked up with gel. He wore a blue Quicksilver sweater with blue jeans and his white Nike sneakers. "Come on get up! Sarah is downstairs making breakfast." He walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"Don't you mean her maids are making it?" Stephanie grumbled.

"Be nice Stephee," her brother scorned her. "I know you have only met her once and even though she is only your adopted sister, but you still need to be nice to her for our sake."

"Me, be nice? Sam, she kept giving me dirty looks ever since we got here. Did you notice that she barley said anything to me? I think she blames me for mom and dad's death." she whispered the last part looking down. She played with her necklace. It's been 2 months since her adoptive parents, Jack and Danielle Conner died on their way to **her **basketball game. She played on a local Community Center back in Boston. But she was no longer in Boston. She was in Hartford Connecticut living her older 'sister' Sarah.

"Would you stop blaming yourself? It's not your fault!" her brother Sam said. He took his hand and placed it on her chin, bring it up to look at him in the face. "Mom and Dad were hit by a drunk driver. You had no control over it." He wiped away a tear that came to her cheek. "It will be fun! We're starting a brand new life in a new school. Try to enjoy it okay?" She nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Now get up. Were gonna be late for school." He got up from her bed and walked out of her room.

She sighed as she got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. She turned on the shower and hopped in after disposing of her boxer shorts and t shirt. Once she was done, she got out of the shower and put a towel around her body. She quickly walked into her room and went though her boxes and got out her clothing.

"What took you so long to get down here?" Shane Conner asked as his sister came into the table and stood up next to her brother, Seth.

"Technical difficulties getting me up." she replied

"Stephanie Ann, could you please take off your hat at the table. " Stephanie looked down at her outfit. She had a black sweater that said 'Miss Mysterious' in sliver. She had a pair of blue, baggy jeans with white sneakers. She had a black baseball cap that was on backwards.

"I'm not technically at the table because I'm not sitting." she replied.

"This is how you're going to school? Aren't you worried about what people with think of you?"

"I don't care what they say. This is me. They don't like it; well they can go screw themselves." Sarah glared at her before turning back to her breakfast.

"Good for you Steph" Commented Kyle Manning, her brother in-law. "You're absolutely right. You shouldn't care what people think about you. As long as you like yourself, that's all that matters."

"Thank you Kyle." She smiled at him. Kyle had been really nice to her ever since she got here.

"So what's the deal with this school were going to?" asked Seth Conner.

It's just a regular high school that is very big on school spirit and sports." Replied Dean Killy, Kyle's friend.

"Great, just what I need," mumbled Stephanie. "People jumping up down shouting, 'GO TEAM GO!' Is it a clique school?" Dean shrugged.

"Okay, can we get a move on please?" asked Shane. "If I am correct, school starts at 7:30 and its 7:20." Stephanie shrugged.

"Hey, doesn't matter, were new, they can't yell at us for being late. Besides, school sucks. Especially going to a new one."

"Well, as Shane said, you guy better get going!" Sarah said, ignoring Stephanie. "Which car are you gonna take?"

"I'm taking my BMW." Dean replied" You guys wanna come with?" Shane, Sam and Seth all nodded. Stephanie asked,

"Can I take the motorcycle?" Sam shook his head. Stephanie frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we don't need another Conner Sibling getting killed." Sam said glaring. Stephanie looked down. Before Stephanie became apart of the Conner Family, there was a brother named Stephen. He was 21 when he died in a motorcycle incident on his way back from college to go visit his family. "Grab your bag and let's go." She quickly grabbed her bag and walked out behind Seth. He put his arm around her and walked with her.

"Don't mind Sam, Stephee. Sam just doesn't want to lose his little sister." Seth said to her as they walked toward the car. Dean and Sam were in the front while Shane, Seth and Stephanie were in the back. She sighed as she looked out the tiny window, wondering what was going to happen.

"You okay sis?" asked Shane. He saw her forlorn look. He watched as her head shot up and gave a weak smile and nodded.

A/N: There! What do you think? I did it! I'm actually in shop now. I'm so happy I finally got to update!

G: You wouldn't have finished it if it wasn't for me!

Me: Whatever, anyway here is a summary for chapter 2:

The Conner's and Dean have finally made it to Hartford High School. Watch was they get their schedules, make new friends, and have some bitter enemies.

G: When are you gonna update again?

Me: I dunno, probably sometime after school is over… which is in like 2 weeks!

G: We get out of school on June 24th.

Me: We?

G: Uh….tee hee... ummm….please review!


End file.
